Energy efficiency has become an area of interest for energy consuming devices. One class of energy consuming devices is lighting assemblies. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) show promise as energy efficient light sources for lighting assemblies. But light output distribution is an issue for lighting assemblies that use LEDs or similar light sources.